


You gotta help me out

by Eyebrowsss



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, I hope you like it???, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, Kraglin thinks Yondu is Heartless, Kraglins just having a little bit of a rough time, M/M, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Yondu gets very jealous, Yondu truley loves him though, possessive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-09 06:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11663535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyebrowsss/pseuds/Eyebrowsss
Summary: Yondu isn't very good at showing his love.. YetAnd as he pushes Kraglin away a Krylorian boy shows interest in him, Yondu doesn't like this





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction and I really hope some people enjoy

Kraglin’s eyes opened to the mismatched metal of the ship, where dark metal met an older, rustier material. The lanky man stretched out on the bed that was almost too small for him, but not quite, just annoyingly uncomfortable. He had to urge himself to sit up and get the day started but every muscle in his body screamed to lay back down. The aches brought back a few hazed memories. Being woken up by his Captain and led into his cabin in the middle of the night- or the middle of Yondu’s shift. Due to a lack of Ravagers recently the First and Second in command had been separated which did not bode well for the younger one when his captain needed a little “boost” to keep up his hard work. Kraglin’s blue eyes looked around his shoe box sized room not remembering how he got back in here.. Most likely he was kicked out of the Captain’s quarters after they were done. Alas the day must go on and so the Ravager stood, shuffling to his closet of red leather uniforms, only a few hung clean which meant he’d have to etch out time in his very busy day for laundry doing. He strapped on his side arm and slipped on a pair of his nicer boots, taking a second to yawn and rub his scruffy face and achy jaw before walking out the door. Kraglin impulsively slowed his pace when passing Yondu’s door but he kept his head low and carried on.  
On arrival to bridge eyes pierced through him but for the most part the second in command could ignore this due to the heavy workload he could throw himself in. He got right away to ticking away on panels, calibrating and testing out all sorts of systems across the Elector. Kraglin was pulled away from work though when a lower rank shuffled on deck.

“Sir.” He addressed Kraglin causing the other to jump and search for Yondu who was not present.

“Kraglin.” He corrected, knowing that he wasn’t really any different from the rest of the crew. “Whaddya need?” Kraglin asked flashing a toothy smile at the seemingly new crew member whose posture relaxed.

“Well the chief engineer requested ya presence and sent me- I think it has to do with buyin’ a new part..” The little Guna man said and then began walking back towards the engine room with Kraglin in pursuit. Upon arrival, smoke plumed from the doorway. Hesitantly the lanky man ducked in and looked for the chief of engineering, Gef. The short man was stretched thin without the help he needed and Kraglin could tell. He stopped his friend and held him there to get him to calm down.  
“Yondu has been cheap for too long! We need a new compression coil soon or we’ll be dead in the water!” Gef gestured to behind where Kraglin watched as a baby faced Krylorian with Navy blue hair examined the ship’s innards before reaching into the metal mess and redirecting a few wires. Upon the Krylorian pulling back, the Electors engines hummed and Gef whipped around.

“What.. did you do?...” He asked curiously.

“Well I just ran the Catalyzer though the bolt head to the stabilizer and wrapped a tight copper coil around the wire the was connected…”  
Kraglin watched, his lips slightly as the Krylorian explained the complicated schematics of why the compression coil was useless in the first place. He was a bit snarky but cute, and was looking straight at Kraglin now who was staring straight into the large pink eyes. The First Mate blinked before a red flushed his cheeks from being caught staring so deeply. 

“Problem solved!” He exclaimed and waved himself out of the engine room. Once passed the door threshold he sighed loudly and rubbed his face.

“Jus’ need a cup o’ coffee..” Kraglin groaned to himself softly and walked down the halls to the Cafeteria. 

Today was just not his day. He took a long sip of the brew and cringed, it tasted like lukewarm coffee flavored water, but even rations were being used sparingly. Usually he’d drink coffee with Yondu every morning. The two of them were growing increasingly distant which was a fear that always lingered in the back of his mind. Other teammates talked about Yondu’s past flings to him but eventually he lost interest and left them high and dry. Kraglin absent mindedly rubbed the cup staring into the dark liquid, a pang in his chest hurt but the man pushed the emotion down and took another sip of coffee. Needless to say Kraglin was sure Yondu was soon to drop him seeing as how their sex life had become a little stale. Recently it’d been reduced to quick pleasure then nothing. Their relationship wasn’t even really established, many stories of their Captain hoeing around floated into Kraglin’s ears making him feel obsolete. Downing the rest of his cup he shook away the self pity and remembered the laundry that needed to be done. He figured he could take a small break after the work he did earlier.  
He found his way back to his shoe box room to be greeted by a blue sleeping mass in his bed. This was a first..

“Capn’?” Kraglin whispered nearing the snoring mass. Yondu stirred in his sleep so Kraglin let him be while he picked up all the dirty uniforms in a mesh hamper. He bent over the pick up the last one and heard a familiar chuckle. The Ravager almost jumped out of his skin as he turned around to make eye contact with his bosses sultry ruby eyes.

"You're awake." He noted cautiously and set down his laundry with a sheepish smile and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Continue Obfonteri, I believe the air conditionin in my room is broken so I'm sleepin in here." Yondu lied like a liar.. His motives were to apologize for being so rough and by apologize he'd probably just say 'deal with it' 

"O-Oh well there's a Krylorian mechanic whiz, I could ask em' to check it out for ya." Kraglin said and picked the laundry back off the ground.

The mention of another man made Yondu furrow his non-existent eyebrows, but now that he thought about it, he did hire a Krylorian recently.

"No need." He said and rolled over, ending the short conversation which was fine with Kraglin, he needed to work.

 

Though on the other hand they needed to talk- just maybe not in the middle of Yondu's beauty sleep. Kraglin walked out an down the hallway to the ravager community washers. He began shoving his jumpsuits in a small hole, then closed the hatch.

 

"No soap?" And for a second time today Kraglin was truly spooked. He turned around to find the bright pink man starring up at him.

 

"I ain't got any.." He said and the smaller man chuckled while walking around his superior to transfer his clothes from a washer to a dryer. 

 

"I would loan you some but its back at my bunk.. Say I've never seen you in the crew quarters.." He tilted his head to the side and smiled.

 

"I got my own room- I'm first Mate, names Kraglin." He said and started the washer.

 

"I'm Beredin." Beredin offered his hand and Kraglin shook it with a smile. For a mechanic, the pink hands were soft and warm compare to Kraglins fingers which were bony and calloused.

 

"Obfonteri." Yondu's voice cut through the pleasant atmosphere like a hot knife on butter. Kraglin and Beredin both pulled away from each other quick, Beredin saluting a little too, causing a little cough. Kraglin looked to the other and couldn't help but laugh. Something about this scene- Kraglin interacting happily with a crew member- showing his stupid toothy grin to someone who wasn't himself made a pit in his stomach boil.  
"You forgot a suit." Yondu finished and walked to him, intentionally brushing against his nightly lover as he put the last uniform in the wash. "Now get back to work before I gut you." He hissed, red eyes boring into Beredin. He was much to tired to realized what he was feeling and forced himself to leave and get some sleep.

Beredin waited a few seconds before exhaling. "That man is terrifying.." He mumbled and Kraglin shrugged.

 

"Yeah he is.." Kraglin mumbled and nodded while walking out. Maybe their relationship wasn't completely stale if Yondu's willing to show out like that.


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of Kraglin’s shift ran smoothly as expected, but this also it was a pretty boring day. Most people believe The Ravager life is full of alcohol, whores and Gun fights, but in reality, the time spent looking for jobs is very relaxed. The First mate stared out the window longingly at the stars twinkling in the distance. It reminded him of the crew talking in little groups then getting hushed when he’d walk near. His brows furrowed in frustration- he needed to stop feeling so sorry for himself because it wasn’t fixing anything. Yes, him and Yondu had an unspoken thing. What they did was with actions, not words. The one time he brought up staying the night got him a kick in the stomach. The lanky man sighed heavily and reclined in his chair, chin and mouth covered by his zipped up collar. He crossed his arms in front of his chest, getting comfortably lost in thought. Why was Yondu showing out in the laundry room? Because Kraglin was making good with the newbies? It wasn’t like he’d ever cheat on Yondu, if cheating is really what it’d be. 

He smiled to himself thinking about Beredin. Kraglin grew up with Krylorian’s on the slums, he had very fond memories of stealing from food stands and pickpocketing rich bitches who felt ‘bad’ for them. His best friend was a Krylorian up until he joined the Ravagers, maybe that’s why he was already fond of Beredin. He closed his blue eyes and thought back to his days on the streets, he’d never go back to living that way if he didn’t have to but alas that’s who he was. The brunette could very clearly remember the day he left Xandar to work for Yondu. The blue bastard was causing a bit of a scene- the people were clearing out in fear because the Centaurian without a fin looked an awful lot like a Kree. 

Kraglin was young, barely an adult when him and his friends got the great idea to rob this man. They used the mob effect, a group of kids running through snatching anything loose that they could. He was in a group of 10, the littluns’ in the front and elders in the back and his group had this down to a T. They waited for Yondu to near the alley and then they all shot out giggling and acting happy. Running through the Ravagers, some were able to snake credits and maybe even a gun or two but Kraglin being an ambitious scrap went for Yondu’s arrow on his hip- it looked shiny. He almost got away too but Yondu yanked him by the collar and threw him down. 

His eyes shot open when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder, it was Halfnut who looked slightly concerned.  
“Shifts over, Krag.” He said softly and the other got up, looking around the room and people exiting.

 

 

 

Yondu walked back to his own room with a scowl making anyone else in the hallway duck away as soon as possible. He wasn’t mad at Kraglin- well maybe a little bit, but he’s more mad at himself. Of course he’d never come to terms and admit that it might be his fault, no never. They always drift away from him, always, he just never thought of Kraglin leaving. Maybe Kraglin didn’t have to leave if that pink boy did. Yondu schemed while crawling in bed and getting comfortable. Kraglin couldn’t leave him if he had nowhere to go.. But maybe he was jumping to conclusions- Kraglin is friendly to everyone including himself, that’s something he likes about him. He drifted back to sleep with the thought of Kraglin in his mind.

Morning came early for the Centaurian, as most mornings did. He rolled out of bed with a slightly less grouchy attitude than usual. Getting up and ready was really no problem but leaving his room to just sit on the bridge was the hard part. Yondu took a deep breath and a swig from a large flask and then opened the door. He saw exhausted men trudging back to their rooms like every morning, if he was lucky maybe even he’d see Kraglin. Not ready to face the day, he walked out and started toward his destination. As he turned the corner,a slightly taller mass ran straight into him.

“Sorry Cap’n, didn’t see ya comin’ “ He’d recognize that thick accent anywhere.

Yondu rubbed his nose where it had collided with the others hand.

“Excuse you, Obfonteri.” Yondu shot back and looked up to see a weary face looking back down at him. He could never be mad a that face though, droopy and scraggly, eyes as blue as an open sky. He sighed softly and stepped past him, patting his back gently, feeling the other tense up under his hand.

Once seated in his own chair, he pulled out the flask again, taking another long swig of some of Contraxia’s finest whiskey. It burned on the way down, warming his chest, something that didn’t happen regularly. He looked back to what usually is Kraglin’s chair where someone else sat, ticking away, it wasn’t right for them to be on different shifts, maybe he’d make Kraglin pull a double shift soon to get them back on track, and he’d be off that Krylorian’s shift. After losing Peter he wasn’t about to lose Kraglin too. He’d even fire the engineer if he had to anything to keep Kraglin, but it’s not like he loved him or anything- no more like.. strong fondness for the boy. The only thing he loves is himself and the little trinkets on his shelf by his chair- look at how that one’s head bobbles, who couldn’t love that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure when exactly I'll update at the most they'd be a week apart especially with classes starting again in 2 weeks, but I'm really happy with this right now so :)))


End file.
